


Рапунцель

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Series: Сказки пяти стран [3]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguity, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Other, Pairing is a surprise, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: по мотивам сказки братьев Гримм
Series: Сказки пяти стран [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836100
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Рапунцель

В западном-западном королевстве правила королева, у которой все было: и мир в стране, и урожай, и король, и пять любимых детей. Королева жила очень счастливо, да вот незадача: почти все дети выросли и разбежались кто куда в поисках подвигов. Старший сын отправился охотиться на водяных драконов, старшая дочь — воевать с орками, младшая дочь стала сестрой милосердия, а средний сын увлекся новомодными механизмами и уплыл на железном корабле. Остался с королевой только ее младший, а оттого самый любимый сын Рейнир.

Другие дети возвращались, рассказывали о диковинках, которые они видели, об удивительных животных, чуждых обычаях и непохожих народах. Самый младший принц с детства обожал слушать эти истории и однажды заявил матери:

— Когда я вырасту, то тоже уеду! В теплые края, и увижу деревья из книжки, которые зовут «пальмами».

— Не бывать этому, — пробормотала себе под нос его мать, спрятала опасную книгу и отдала строителям распоряжения.

Прошло несколько лет, и принц вырос. Накануне его шестнадцатого дня рождения, когда страна готовилась к празднику в его честь, королева крепко обняла Рейнира, а затем велела слугам связать его, завязать ему глаза, посадить на лошадь и увезти в высокую башню далеко в лесу.

— Ты поблагодаришь меня за это когда-нибудь, — ответила она на возмущенные крики сына. — Мир опасен. Я буду тебя навещать.

И принца увезли. Четыре долгих года он провел в башне, общаясь только с матерью, избранными слугами, приносившими еду, и через окно разговаривал с местными лесорубами и охотниками, иногда проходившими мимо. Последних принц считал своими друзьями. С годами у него отросли и без того не короткие волосы, и, чтобы расчесать, их приходилось спускать в окно.

По соседним странам разнесли слухи, что в башне в темном лесу томится прекрасная принцесса с длинными рыжими волосами и ждет, когда ее спасет какой-нибудь герой.

Принц Онни героем не был, просто проезжал через лес, чтобы меньше встречаться по дороге с раздражающими людьми. Он провел в пути уже много дней и хотел бы передохнуть под крышей. Вдруг из-за деревьев показался башня.

— Как удачно! — обрадовался принц Онни и попытался найти дверь, однако вход появлялся только для тех, кто знал особенное заклинание.

— Новый друг! — закричал кто-то сверху.

Принц Онни поднял голову и увидел в окне радостно машущего рукой человека. Окно располагалось под самой крышей, а высокий голос и повисшая почти до земли коса ввели Онни в заблуждение: он тоже принял Рейнира за принцессу.

— Прошу прощения, — обратиться к «принцессе» принц Онни. — Я в пути уже много дней. Могу ли я переночевать в вашей башне?

— Конечно, заходите! — ответили сверху. — Ой, я же не знаю, как ко мне попасть… Но если найдёте вход — будет здорово поговорить с кем-то новым!

— Так это правда, что вас заперла в башне злая ведьма? — спросил Онни, ощупывая каменную кладку.

— Нет, что вы! — возразила «принцесса». — Меня заперла моя мама! Она не ведьма, но иногда очень злится. Из какого вы королевств? Как вас зовут? А коня? А что это у вас на плаще нарисовано? — предполагаемая принцесса оказалась такой же разговорчивой, как родная сестра Онни, принцесса Туури, и он привычно пропускал чужие слова мимо ушей и поддакивал, создавая иллюзию разговора.

Тайную дверь принц Онни не нашел, переночевал подле башни и уехал, решив, что внутренние дела чужой семьи его не касаются. «Принцесса» долго махала ему вслед и просила приезжать еще.

Проехать мимо Онни, конечно же, пришлось, возвращаясь знакомой дорогой домой после решения вопросов о пограничных землях.

— Вы меня помните? — высунулась «принцесса» из окна башни по пояс.

— Помню! Встань нормально, пока не выпала! — сердито крикнул Онни. — Ну точно как Туури.

— Кто такая Туури? — тут же спросил Рейнир.

— Моя сестра…

— Вот было бы здорово с ней познакомиться! Возьмите ее с собой в следующий раз! А…

Онни устало прикрыл глаза и присел у нагретой солнцем стены.

Отъехав от башни, он понял, что по дороге обронил свое кантеле. Принцу Онни пришлось возвращаться точно по своим следам в их поиске. Принцесса радостно приветствовала его из башни. Онни решил больше никогда это место не проезжать, но в королевство пришла беда: принцесса Туури достигла брачного возраста.

— Можно пригласить принцев к нам на смотрины, но лучше сама съезди, посмотри, понравится ли тебе страна, замок…

— Брат, это же соседнее королевство! — возмутилась Туури. — Я хочу уехать на другой конец света и повидать мир.

Принц Онни пошел на хитрость:

— У них принцесса в башне сидит, хочешь, я тебе такую же постро… В смысле хочешь посмотреть?

— В настоящей башне? — восхитилась Туури. — И дракон есть?

— Зачем дракон, там дверей нет, — коварно ответил Онни.

Сестра Туури купилась на диковинку, но ее брат сперва отправился смотреть принцев. Принцы пришлись не ко двору: один оказался во всем средним и не впечатлил невесту, а другой пообещал увезти ее на край света и этим не понравился ее брату.

— Ладно, съездим на юг к землепашцам, там большой выбор, — утешил ее брат, но загадочная башня интересовала Туури гораздо сильнее мальчиков.

— Есть кто дома? — крикнула она, подъехав ближе.

— Привет, помните меня? — выглянула из окна «принцесса».

— Да я всё ещё тебя помню, — вздохнул Онни. — Знакомься, моя сестра Туури.

— Как здорово! У меня теперь есть подруга! — отозвалась дружелюбная «принцесса» из башни.

— Уи-и-и, так тебя правда здесь заперли? — отозвалась Туури, а Онни присел на камешек и отрешился от происходящего.

— Правда, что у тебя коса до земли? — спросила Туури.

— Ага, — ответила «принцесса» и свесила косу вниз.

Туури потрясенно на нее уставилась: «до земли» она предполагала от головы стоящей на этой земле принцессы, а не от окна под крышей башни.

— Ты же можешь по ней спуститься! — осенило Туури. — Отрежь косу, привяжи к чему-нибудь и вылези по ней в окно.

— Вот я дурак! — схватился за голову Рейнир. — Давно мог попросить у лесорубов принести веревку.

Тут же он отрезал косу ножницами, привязал к тяжелой кровати и спустился по волосам вниз.

— Ура! — закричал Рейнир, повиснув, подогнув ноги, сперва на принце Онни, а потом сгреб в охапку маленькую принцессу Туури. — Теперь я могу идти, куда захочу!

— А это что? — показала Туури.

— Лишнее оказалось, — сказал Рейнир и заплел остатки волос в косу всего-то до колена длиной. — Теперь я поеду с вами! — обрадовался он.

— Давай мы тебя домой отвезем, — не обрадовался Онни.

— Нет-нет, — замахал руками Рейнир, — мама снова запрет меня в башне! Можно мне с вами? — уставился он на них жалобным, почти щенячьим взглядом.

— Брат ты знаешь правила: кто спас — тот и заботится, — хитро улыбнулась сестра и помогла «принцессе» забраться на свою лошадь, чтобы не подвергать коня Онни невыносимой нагрузке — спасенная «девица» оказалось высоченной и довольно широкой в плечах. Онни одобрил маневр, потому что так звук шел не у него над ухом.

Стоило им приехать в свой дворец, как туда прибыли родители Рейнира и потребовали вернуть их ребенка.

— Но это не по правилам! — возмутилась Туури. — Мой брат ее спас, поэтому должен на ней жениться!

— Что? — округлил глаза Рейнир. — Но я же…

— Но он не может! — подхватили его родители.

— Таковы правила! — осталась непреклонна Туури.

— Я что, похож на девушку? — огорчился Рейнир.

— А на кого ты ещё должна быть похожа? — не понял Онни.

— Но я парень, — еще больше расстроился Рейнир.

— Упс, — сказала принцесса Туури. — Где-то мы с подобным сталкивались…

— Вы что, кадык не видите? — возмутилась королева, мать Рейнира, а его отец сказал:

— А я тебе говорил: давно пора сына подстричь. А ты «мода, красиво»…

В зале повисла напряженная тишина. Каждый из присутствующих обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию, чувствуя себя очень неловко. Наконец принц Онни сказал:

— Правила есть правила: кто спас принца или принцессу, тот может на ней или на нем жениться.

Королева упала в обморок.

— Поэтому, Туури, забирай! Это же ты придумала трюк с косой. Молодец! И смотри, какой высокий!

— Брат, я не хочу замуж, я хочу путешествовать!

— Ой, я тоже хочу путешествовать! — отозвался Рейнир.

— Правда? — обрадовалась Туури. — Мы можем взять корабль и…

— Погодите! — испугался принц Онни, план которого пошел не так.

— Пс! — зашептала пришедшая в себя мать Рейнира. — В нашем королевстве есть замечательная башня без дверей…


End file.
